vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return
The Return is the first episode and season premiere of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the twenty-third episode of the series. Summary KATHERINE RETURNS WITH A VENGEANCE — Picking up on the same night as last season's finale, arrives home to a nightmare as she discovers Uncle John's and 's fate. At the hospital, Sheriff Forbes is comforted by , and Damon while she waits to hear if Caroline will survive the car accident. After a confusing conversation with Elena and Jenna about the night's events, Damon is the first to realize that has returned. Katherine's arrival sends and Damon on a path to find out what she wants, why she's back, and how much of a threat she is to the people they love. Meanwhile, still reeling from his father's death, is surprised when his charming and mysterious uncle, Mason Lockwood, arrives to console the family. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Guest Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood Co-Starring * Steve Coulter as Dr. Lowen (deleted scene) Trivia * Antagonist: Katherine Pierce. * This episode marks the last time Caroline is human on the series. * Katherine meets Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline in this episode. * Katherine becomes a series regular as of this episode. * This is the first episode that Caroline and Katherine appear in the final scene together. * Since Katherine appears in Caroline's bedroom at the end of this episode, it implies that Katherine got herself invited into her house posing as Elena. Meaning Katherine may have been in Mystic Falls earlier than is known. * This episode marks the first appearance of Mason Lockwood. The show's first werewolf. * This is the first episode of Season Two. * This is the first episode of the first chapter of Season Two, The Katherine Chapter (The Return to Masquerade.) Deaths: * Jeremy Gilbert - broken neck, killed by Damon Salvatore but resurrected by his ring. * Caroline Forbes - suffocation, killed by Katherine Pierce but returns as a vampire since she had Damon's blood in her system at the time of her death. Book References * During the wake at the Lockwood mansion, both Damon and Katherine pick and eat fruit from the buffet table. Damon has eaten human food before on the show (he steals Elena's pickle in Bloodlines), but this time the parallels between Damon and Katherine are even more evident. The fact neither of them need to eat human food but do anyway indicates the same hedonism that L.J. Smith gave Damon in Dark Reunion. Production Notes * This is the first season premiere to not feature Alaric, since joining the show mid-way through season 1. * Episode name was known on July 12, 2010 thanks to Ian Somerhalder's twitter picture. * Julie Plec said: "Stefan and Damon will know within the first 15 minutes of the first episode about Katherine. Damon realizes he was duped, and Stefan comes face-to-face with Katherine. The fun of it is how Stefan responds to the moment, as opposed to how Damon responded to the moment." * Elena's house number is 2104 Maple Street. * This episode had about 3.35 million viewers in USA. * This is the first season premiere to not feature Vicki, but feature Katherine. * Mason meets Tyler and Jeremy in this episode. * When news of new character Mason Lockwood emerged, fan and media speculation on casting included popular picks of Milo Ventimiglia, Skeet Ulrich, Jason Dohring, Brian Austen Green, and Gale Harold. Ultimately the role went to Taylor Kinney. * Mads Langer's track "The River Has Run Wild" (featured during the Damon and Katherine scene at the boarding house) was recorded especially for this episode. * The Return is also the episode title of the nineteenth episode of the first season of Once Upon A Time. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Season Premieres Quotes :Elena: "What happened?" :Damon: "Katherine happened." :Elena: "Katherine was in this house, that means that she's been invited in. What are we going to do?" :Damon: "Move." :Stefan: "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" :Damon: "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead... We—kissed." :Elena: "And you thought it was me?" :Stefan: "What do you mean you kissed?" :Damon: "Well, you know when two lips pucker and they go—" (makes kissing noise) :Katherine: "We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." :Bonnie: "I know who you are." :Katherine: "Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I've met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline and then there's you. The vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" :Stefan: "You haven't changed at all, have you?" :Katherine: "But you have. You're stronger, meaner, sexy." :Stefan: "Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon, I haven't spent 145 years obsessed with you." :Katherine: "You wanna know why I'm here, Stefan? I came back for you." :Stefan: "Well, the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." :(Katherine stabs Stefan with a pole) :Katherine: "You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story Stefan, not the end of one." :Damon: "I kissed Elena." :Stefan: "Because you feel something for her, because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you. She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice." :Damon: "I just need the truth just once." :Katherine: "Stop. I already know your question and it's answer. The truth is... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan." :Stefan: "He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew." :Elena: "He didn't see the ring." :Stefan: "It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him." :Elena: "There's nothing good about him, Stefan—not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated. It's just easier that way. He got his wish. I hate him Stefan." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures TheReturn001.png TheReturn002.png TheReturn003.png TheReturn004.png TheReturn005.png TheReturn006.png TheReturn007.png TheReturn008.png TheReturn009.png TheReturn010.png TheReturn011.png TheReturn012.png VD_0216.jpg VD_0218.jpg VD_0253.jpg VD_0255.jpg VD_0256.jpg VD_0257.jpg VD_0258.jpg TheReturn013.png TheReturn014.png TheReturn015.png TheReturn016.png VD_0319.jpg VD_0321.jpg TheReturn017.png TheReturn018.png TheReturn019.png TheReturn020.png TheReturn021.png TheReturn022.png TheReturn023.png TheReturn024.png TheReturn025.png TheReturn026.png TheReturn027.png TheReturn028.png TheReturn029.png TheReturn030.png TheReturn031.png TheReturn032.png TheReturn033.png VD_0784.jpg VD_0785.jpg VD_0806.jpg TheReturn034.png TheReturn035.png TheReturn036.png TheReturn037.png TheReturn038.png TheReturn039.png TheReturn040.png TheReturn041.png TheReturn042.png VD_1053.jpg VD_105923.jpg VD_1061.jpg VD_1067.jpg VD_1073.jpg VD_1075.jpg VD_1076.jpg VD_1079.jpg VD_1080.jpg VD_1087.jpg VD_1089.jpg VD_1090.jpg VD_1092.jpg VD_1099.jpg VD_1100.jpg VD_1102.jpg VD_1119.jpg VD_1120.jpg VD_1136.jpg VD_1144.jpg VD_1149.jpg VD_1172.jpg VD_1173.jpg VD_1174.jpg VD_1175.jpg VD_1177.jpg VD_1178.jpg VD_1185.jpg VD_1192.jpg TheReturn043.png VD_1204.jpg TheReturn044.png TheReturn045.png TheReturn046.png TheReturn047.png TheReturn048.png TheReturn049.png Rreturn.jpg TheReturn01.jpg TheReturn03.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturn05.jpg TheReturn06.jpg TheReturn07.jpg TheReturn08.jpg Elena 5 the return 1.png TheReturnNew.jpg TheReturnNew1.jpg Newpromoimagereturn.jpg Se9.jpg Getready.jpg Fortheyear.jpg Offthekat.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Sexdamon.jpg Kisssss.jpg Killkiss.jpg Damonhome.jpg Mmmm.jpg Elenaturrn.jpg Katbehind.jpg Elenaknife.jpg Damonmad1.jpg Damonmad.jpg Whatarewegonnado.jpg Turnrun.jpg Elenakatherinebehind.jpg Chokebonnie.jpg Rules3.jpg Rules.jpg Playgames.jpg Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Imkatherine.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Jeremywake2.jpg Jeremywake.jpg Dammmon.jpg Takedownvampire.jpg Ikissedelena2.jpg Ikissedelena.jpg Fastturn.jpg Katherinelookelena.jpg Behindyou.jpg Katherinecoming2.jpg Katherinecoming.jpg Elena911.jpg Johndying.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-15599732-1280-720.jpg Tumblr lhi4ca1pvy1qakrdzo1 500.gif Screenshot_856.jpg Screenshot_858.jpg Screenshot_860.jpg Screenshot_861.jpg Screenshot_863.jpg Screenshot_862.jpg Screenshot_864.jpg Screenshot_865.jpg Screenshot_866.jpg Screenshot_868.jpg Screenshot_869.jpg Screenshot_870.jpg Screenshot_871.jpg Screenshot_878.jpg Screenshot_880.jpg Screenshot_882.jpg Screenshot_883.jpg Screenshot_884.jpg Screenshot_885.jpg Screenshot_886.jpg Screenshot_887.jpg Screenshot_888.jpg Screenshot_889.jpg Screenshot_891.jpg Screenshot_890.jpg Screenshot_895.jpg Screenshot_896.jpg Screenshot_897.jpg Screenshot_898.jpg Screenshot_899.jpg Screenshot_901.jpg Screenshot_902.jpg Screenshot_903.jpg Screenshot_904.jpg Screenshot_905.jpg Screenshot_906.jpg Screenshot_907.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Season Premieres